Fire of the heart Dancing of the body
by aniu-cherryblossom
Summary: She hated her team mates. set during the chunin exams.Sakura gets set with ebisu in the Konoha ninja dance competition and sparks will fly hearts will love. and two unlikely partners will truly understand the meaning of friendship,as humor and love ensue.
1. Chapter 1

There is just not enough ebisu sakura in the world and so I give you fire of the of the Body

She hated them in all honesty she could kill them, it was them who had got her into this position in the first place.

Flash back

"Come on sakura ne" Naruto pouted with a foxy grin, sakura getting the short end of the straw

forced to do the contest since her entire team decided on it and her sensei opted out. Though he had already signed them all up so here they were forced to do the ninja dancing contest and in all honesty she hated dancing more than anything in the world, she had been forced to take lessons and was quite good so she begrudgingly agreed to sign up aswell. Konoha takes their contests very seriously though were all forced to do their contests with their exact opposites based on a profile check. Sakura being somewhat odd and willing to learn though highly ignored ended up signed with the one erson she least expected.

End Flash back

Her partner was the jounin well known closet perv hinself Ebisu sensei, his group currently laughing their buts off at his current position, they knew sakura's personality flared often and they knew it was like another entity entered her body when she was mad she could easily destroy a jounin.

Ebisu on the other hand was highly upset, how was he an esteemed 26year old takeda nin supposed to be paired with a small pink haired child of only 13, though he couldn't really call her a child she was highly physically developed and mature for her age she acted like she could be her age. She looked over to her dance partner and put on a forced smile and knew it would be a hard training, he smiled back the same. 'at least he's trying' she thought, he was handsome maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

the dancing pairings are

kakashi Anko

naruto hinata

sakura ebisu

sasuke karin

asuma ino

guy lee

neji tenten

kiba kurenai

Shikimaru temari

choji cho

The judges are Genma Tsunade Jiraya Ibiki Hayate Iruka and Gaara

akatsuki are also secretly watching and castig their votes

orochimaru is watching on tv putting in votes

and these prize is a 2 weeks payed vacation to an expensive hot spring and resort. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. is this a date?

Sakura took in a deep breath, she looked on the list their was Ebisus name printed she remembered it. And she was currently listen to Ino start showing flimsy costume designs to Asuma who just groaned in response to the loud blond girls antics.

Ebisu on the other hand went to meet his new partner sakura he had only met her once or twice and she seemed mature for her age, he sized her up and decided being her dance partner may not be the worse thing in world, hell he prayed the gods it wasn't that crazy blond the shy one or the one stalking the hyuuga, sakura was the only logical candidate to be his partner.

Sakura brought her pink hair behind her ear and smiled brightly. For Ebisu it was time to finally meet his partner. He spoke in a deep warm tone "hello I am ebisu and it appears we will be partners for the next few months " Sakura spoke in a small voice loud enough for him to hear "Hi im sakura haruno it is a pleasure to meet you again. They stayed in akward silence for a few moments. Ebisu snapped out of it first 'im a ninja a takeda special jounin, I should be ble to handle a thirteen year old with out getting flustered. While he thought to himself Tsunade called for the groups to come to her office.

"Tsunade-sama may I ask why we are hear?" "oh right you are all hear to choose the dance you'll be performing first ."tsunade took out the list and drew out of a hat. She unrolled the small peace of parchment and smiled evily. "The first dance shall be the tango." At this half the people in the room fainted namely ino hinata asuma and kakashi.

Your Dismissed

once out of the office and everyone had left it left only ebisu and sakura.

It was only 4 in the afternoon.

"Ebisu" she spoke with a hint of uneasiness in her breath "Would you like to come over? I took dance classes when I was younger so im pretty familiar with the tango I have enough space we should be able to train and dance and I have a good speaker system we can use.

Ebisu's immediate answer was no but he his competitive side kicked in. "I would love to, lead the way."

Ebisu learned something about sakura., one, when she wants to get somewhere she gets their fast, and two she gets there efficiently, he himself could barely keep up.

They arrived on the roof a modest flat sakura jumped onto the balcony and followed the corridor to an apartment door that was green and painted 46 in gold on the door, she took out a key and lifted the heavy thig into the lock, with a crisp click she opened the door to her home.

This had not been what ebisu was expecting , he expected pink and fluffy every where until he discovered the leather couch with a book shelve with nothing but medical journals. He looked and saw sakura had already gone and changed while he had been taking in her apartment. She was now in a light blue t-shirt with a black tanktop under-neath it and black stockings, she also had a dark blue jacket around her waste, and her hair was tiedin a messy bun, and though he would never admit it he thought her outfit was stunning, he thought everything about her was amazing right now, Then like a hunder clap a rather disturbing thought entered his head."was this a date?"


End file.
